ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clue (Cassie 12: OS Episode)
This is the 38th Episode of Cassie 12: Original Series. The Episode Box will be added later. Plot Cassie has recently watched the Movie Sleuth and decided to make her own Whodunnit night at a specific location,nontentinally, to celebrate the Annivsery of the original movie using a play word. Clue This will have 3 endings respectably. Story On a brisky, warm summer night beside a extended truck with three cabin like rooms that are connected together from different rows similar to a Jigsaw puzzzle. Only the snores of Aunt Rannida can be heard from the last cabin to the left. Cassie 12: (Has just finished watching Sleuth) WOOOHOOOOEEE! Anna O. Capulla: .....I'm trying to sleep here! Cassie: Too bad! (Feels Hyper) I'll back! Anna: (Bangs the wall of her cabin) GASTRO! Go with the Girl wherever she's going! Gastro Alright. I am coming! (Wires disconnect)(Hears Cassie become SpeedGate) SpeedGate:SPEEDGATE! (Stretches arms) Here goes nothing! Gastro: WAAIIT FOOORR MMEEE! Themesong! Man:Libya, why are we here? (Is a man named Carter) Libya: (Smiles) To Study our important speciemens and research several of our historic sea animals in this joint. Alex: Come on! (Gets them) Outside a unknown building... Cassie: Todays May 13th, Am I right? Gastro: Actually it was released in December 13th. (Looks to the sign) ...You are crazy Cassie: (Laughs) ALL the Villains will agree with your statement. (Selects a Alien on her watch) Ever heard of Kadsworth? Gastro: A rip-off from Wadsworth from Sleuth, I have, he's such a talker. (Remembers the Television interview that was shown about the recently discovered Colabacium Organisim inside a fossil) Cassie: He's in there....And he's gonna be freaked out by a Ocean ALien based Organisim! Here goes Shark dog! (Slams the watch) Screwhedge: Screwhedge,really? Gastro: I would LOVE to see his reaction! (Takes her inside the building without being detected) guard: (See's Gastro within a beam of light)...EWEGWEGPBE...OMG! THE STEEL MAN AND IRON MAN HAVE DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE! (Hits the wall)(Becomes unconcious) EEEEE! Libya: (Screams) : Eeeep! A Giant Scorpion! (Points at a illuminating research machine) [Carter: Alex and Rocker, lets get it! Alex&Carter: Right! (They leaped towards the creature) Alex and Carter land on top of another. Libya: Hahahahahhahahaha Lizzie: (is white completely) Screwhedge: Uh..Hello? Lizzie: (Picks up Screwhedge) Cool. A Amphibian Galvanic tool! Remember Henry or whatever his name was? Yes, I knew him. I was his fiancee for petes sake. I am gonna kill you for murdering my Fiance! Libya: (Subdues her) CRAZY WOMAN! A man with dark red hair that has white stripes and a dark gray suit walked into the room holding a flashlight. Man: Everyone okay? Lizzie: We have a Galvan tool Wadsworth! Alex: (Is trying to turn the light on) Somebody turned the light generators off! Libya: And Lizzie's crazy. She had a Psychotic break down! Carter: We all went to Paris, except for Libya and Wadsworth.(Shamefully shakes his head) Screwhedge has already slipped out of her grasp. Screwhedge: Bye Bye! (Is running on both feet that resemble split mermaid fins) Hahah! Carter: KADSWORTH GET HER! (Shouts to the man holding the flashlight) Kadsworth: What do you mean by 'Her'? (Lets the Amphibian escape) Alex: THE CHICKENBUTT! Kadsworth: Oh Speaking of Chickenbutt, I had some chickennoodle soup this afternoon with the Security Man and the manager about the upcoming visiting spectators a-- LIZZIE: SHUT UP AN-- Carter,Alex,Liby: (Tie her up in chair) Libya: We'll get back to you later. Kadsworth. You never talk that much! Kadsworth: My great great grandpa was the actor of Wadsworth, so it's kinda a family thing when it's night and there;s about...1..2..3..4..5..People around here. Carter: (Takes Kadswoth out of the room with everyone) Kadsworth: Waaaaiit! WHAT?! [Kadsworth: You passed the light generator. -.- -.- At you Carter. [Carter: Why me? Kasworth: (Feels his way to the generator) Ah ha! Here it is. (Turns it on) Commmeerrricciiaaall! ennndd The lights are turned on. Carter is no where in sight. Libya: Dear god, what happened to Carter! Alex: (Feels the walls) Maybe there's a trapdoor. Kadsworth: This is eerily familiar O_o. I wonder if it goes in the family tree to have some experience like this every 30 to 55 some years. Hm...(Thinking) The movie had murders, Whodunnit,and a weapon...but this.. Alex: Carter was going to report about some negligence about the building here. Libya: (Mistakenly thinks she heard Screwhedge]] I think I heard the Galvan tool! The shorter knight in Armor drops his heavy sword. Kadsworth: AAAAH! IT MOVED! The knight gets off the exhibit. Alex: RUN! (Dashes away) Kadsworth&Libya: Waaaitt! The knight follows them as it trudges it feet across the floor. It's clickedy clang noise echoes through the hallway right past the unconcious man. The knight makes moaning sounds. Oooooeeoooohhhhh EEEEK EEEEEK EEEEKK! Libya: (Hides in a closet) Knight goes past. Libya: Phew (Hears a deep breath) Carter? Is that you? Libya turns around to see a figure. Libya: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (is scared) (Lights go out) coommmerriccaall break Kadsworth: (Comes running out to the room across from him)(turns the Light generator back on) (Generator turns off) Kadsworth: ON! (Turns off again) Kadsworth: (Kicks the generator) ON YOU PIECE OF BATHROOM TOLIET PAPER SHEET! Kadsworth goes to the source of Libya's scream after he had finally turned the generator on. He finds the door wide open. But there is no Libya standing there in fear. Kadsworth:...What is going on? Alex: Maybe the Galvan tool consumed her. Kadsworth: -.- (Punches him) Gross. Orcea Bat: (Burps) Hello Boys.(Wipes mouth) Bye Bye! Kadsworth: GET HER! Kadsworth and Alex chase after the small amphibian who hid behind the wall.Then the knight gets in their way (Ultimate Alien Costume Forever KNight design for your information) holding his sword and lightly tapping it. Kadsworth: Kill him! (Puts Alex in front of himself) Bye! I am going back to the room! Alex: KADSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTTH! /End Ending A A few minutes later... Kadsworth:...(Stands there) (Saw Lizzie untied) Lizzie?... Lizzie: (Holds a bloody knife. Hello dear. Kadworth: (Everything clicks in his mind) I know how you got out of there. Lizzie: How? Kadworth: You used your hidden knife in your pocket. Here's what you did... Carter: (Standing there) Light goes out Carter: HOLY CHRIST-- lizzie: (Stabs him and takes him away before he could scream) (Hides the body somewhere) Lizzy: What about the Galvan tool? Kadsworth: You used the Projectory from the Holographic project. Everyone quickly flees while she is in the knight costume. Lizzie: (Hides in the closet) Libya: (Gets in)(Sighs in relief) Lizzie: (Has a deep breath) Libya]: Carter? (Turns around)(Screams) Lizzie: (Takes her through the back entrance of the closet and kills her as well) Lizzie also got into the costume. Then freaked out Kadsworth and Alex. She kills him after Kadsworth flees. Lizzie]: One problem. Kadsworth: What? Lizzie: -.- You are dead. /End Ending B Carter drops the small gray device. He has a evil smile as the forever knight machine object cools down. Carter: (stands by the wall)(PPresses the button)(Goes through a trap door in the wall) Carter hides himself. I will get the Amphibian!.is his exact thoughts.(Directs the Forever knight to drag on the floor) The machine goes straight. : She's gonna pay for ratting me out on the job! (Goes into the closet)(Hides behind clothing)(Has a silent gun) Libya: (Comes in)(Sighs with relief)(Hears him) Carter? (Turns around) AHHHH! (Saw the gun) Carter: (Shoots her)(Draggs her into the trapdoor)(Goes back to the main room)(Killz Lizzie)(Goes back) That Galvan is gonna be dead! (Aims gun at it) Screwhedge: (Slams the watch)(Becomes Orcea Bat (Shoots goo at him as she flees) Carter hides behind a door. Then he watches the floating thing come out of it's hiding place. But before he can, Kardsworth and Alex come in. Kadsworth: Kill him! (Puts Alex in front of himself) Bye! I am going back to the room! Alex: KADSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTTH! Alex: YOU DID ALL OF THAT FOR ONE LITTLE ALIEN?! Carter: (Shoots him) Now Kadsworth is next. /End. Ending C But this is what REALLY happened. Ghost Scorpion: (Comes through the wall)(Takes Carter) mahahahahaa Carter: AHHHH! Scorpion):(Ties him up beside Lizzie) [Gastro): (Is inside the Knight suit)(Drags his feet across the floor) [Everyone: (Flees) [Ghost Scorpion: Taking this to another level! (Slams watch)(Turns into Orcea Bat)(Goes into the closet) Libya: (Hides in a closet) Knight goes past. Libya: Phew (Hears a deep breath) Carter? Is that you? Libya turns around to see a figure. Libya: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (is scared) Bat: EEEK! (Takes her)(Replaces her to the same place) Hahahahaha! COOKKEIEE! (Enguls several) Orcea Bat: (Burps) Hello Boys.(Wipes mouth) Bye Bye! Kadsworth: GET HER! Kadsworth and Alex chase after the small amphibian who hid behind the wall.Then the knight gets in their way (Ultimate Alien Costume Forever KNight design for your information) holding his sword and lightly tapping it. Kadsworth: Kill him! (Puts Alex in front of himself) Bye! I am going back to the room! Alex: KADSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTTH! as Forever Knight: lightsaber battlee(Turns on the plastic sword) Alex: ahhhh! (Hits the wall) Kadsworth: OMG!(Faints) Bat: (Turns into Corefreeze) [Corefreeze: Come on Snickers, we are gonna drop them off at a hotel. Gastro: Yay!! changes to a few hours later after a icicle path has been drawn Everyone: (Groans)(Are at a swimming pool on different places knocked out as some have icebags over their foreheads and the entire swimming pool is iced. Cassie: (Walks away with Gastro) Nothing good as a hangover.(Laughs) /Officaly end. Aliens used Ghost Scorpion Screwhedge Orcea Bat Corefreeze SpeedGate Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Gastro Trivia * This is a paraody of Clue. * This episode was worked on first in season 3. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise)